


A Nickels Worth of Beads by Windsor Blue [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of A Nickels Worth of Beads by Windsor Blue.Cathy goes on vacation with Quatre and Trowa in New Orleans.





	A Nickels Worth of Beads by Windsor Blue [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2008

Title: A Nickels Worth of Beads

Author: windsor blue

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairing: Trowa/Quatre

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Summary: Cathy goes on vacation with Quatre and Trowa in New Orleans.

Length:0:8:10

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/A%20Nickel%27s%20Worth%20of%20Beads%20by%20Winsorblue.mp3)

 

 


End file.
